My Princess
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba insists that she could never be a good princess, or a mother, and Fiyero is determined to prove her wrong. With a little help, of course. Fiyeraba. Oneshot.


**Hello, everyone. A bit of an early Valentine's Day oneshot for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Fae! Hurry!" Fiyero called to his wife from the porch.

A very pregnant Elphaba waddled into the doorway. "I'm moving as fast as I can."

"Right. Sorry," Fiyero smiled sheepishly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but smiled as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

"You just don't want to irritate me and make me turn you into a toad," Elphaba moaned softly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Fiyero kissed her again. "How are you feeling?"

"Fat."

"Fae, you're not fat."

"Then what do you call this?" Elphaba asked, gesturing to her swollen abdomen.

"Pregnant. Not fat."

Elphaba moaned and moved to massage her lower back, but couldn't reach. Fiyero quickly obliged and pulled her into a hug, massaging her back. The green girl moaned in slight relief and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Elphie, shouldn't you be resting?" Glinda asked, coming out onto the porch with her one-year-old son, Kye, on her hip. "Sweetie, tell Auntie Elphie that she should be resting."

The baby on her hip babbled softly and Glinda chuckled. "See, he agrees with me."

"He's a baby. He doesn't understand a word you're saying," Elphaba sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Either way, he agrees with me. And so does Little Elphie," Glinda said, smirking as Elphaba winced from a kick.

"Glin, what if it's a boy?" Fiyero asked as he helped his wife sit down on the bench.

"Little Fifi."

Fiyero visibly winced. "Please don't."

The blonde chuckled. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you could watch Kye for me while I run errands in town."

"Can't your husband watch him?" Fiyero asked as the baby was pressed into his arms.

"Boq's coming with me." Galinda ran her fingers through her son's curly, blonde hair and kissed his cheek. "Mama will be back soon, okay, sweetie?"

Kye babbled softly and reached for his mother.

"I'll see you in an hour." Giving her son one final kiss, Glinda walked back into the castle.

Kye watched his mother leave and once she was out of sight, started sobbing.

"Aww, it's okay, buddy. Your mama will be back soon," Fiyero said as he gently jostled the crying baby in his arms.

Kye only cried louder, flailing his arms around.

"Here, let me try," Elphaba said, reaching out.

Fiyero gently handed Kye over to his wife, who gently settled the child onto her lap and rocked him from side to side, kissing away his tears. Kye slowly stopped crying and was soon fast asleep on the green girl's shoulder.

"You're great with kids," Fiyero smiled as Elphaba gently kissed Kye's forehead.

Elphaba gave her husband a half-smile and gently rubbed the baby's back.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"What?"

Fiyero sat down on the bench. "You have that look on your face you get when you're worried about something."

"It's nothing, Yero. Really."

"No, it's something, Fae. And as your chivalrous husband, I am required to know what is bothering the damsel in distress."

Elphaba dramatically rolled her eyes and the prince chuckled. "Seriously, Fae, what's wrong."

"It's just… what if I'm a terrible mother?"

Fiyero gently wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer. "Fae, you'll be an excellent mother."

"You don't know that. Yero, I know nothing about being a mother. Mine died when I was three. I barely remember her."

"You've been watching Glinda with Kye. And you're pretty good with him yourself."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Kye isn't our child, Fiyero. He's Glinda and Boq's. I could never be a mother like Glinda."

"That's not the only thing you're worried about, is it?"

Elphaba looked up at her husband in surprise. "How did you…"

"Fae, we're married, remember?"

Elphaba chuckled. "Maybe some of my intellect has rubbed off on you."

"Hey!" Fiyero pouted. "I'll have you know that I was very intellectual before we met. I created that 'dancing through life' philosophy all by myself, you know."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Yero my hero."

The prince pouted. "And you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Something else is bothering you."

Elphaba looked down at Kye, who was still sleeping peacefully. "I…"

"Fae, don't worry. You'll make a great mother… and a great future queen."

Elphaba looked down and Fiyero realized what was bothering her. "You're worried about being queen, aren't you?"

"It's not just that. It's the whole 'Crowned Princess of the Vinkus' aspect. And what is it with people always calling me 'Your Highness'?"

"That's generally what people call the crowned prince and princess," Fiyero smiled.

"I know, but it's not me. I could never be royal."

"Well, you are now."

"Yero, just because I married you doesn't automatically make me a princess."

"Well, I'm a prince, so what does that make you?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to argue, but forgot what she was going to say. "Curse this infernal pregnancy brain!"

Fiyero laughed. "I could get used to winning our arguments."

"Don't get used to it."

The couple sat in silence for a while. Elphaba contently watched Kye sleep, rocking him gently in her arms. Fiyero pulled the old 'stretch and slyly wrap your arm around your wife' trick, producing a soft chuckle from the green girl as she snuggled closer to her husband.

An hour later, Glinda returned. "Hi! How did it go?"

"He pretty much slept the entire time," Elphaba said as she handed Kye back to his mother.

Glinda happily took her son and kissed his forehead. Kye stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He let out a happy squeal and Galinda giggled.

"Hi, Kye. Did you miss me?" the blonde smiled, nuzzling her nose against her son's.

"H-Honey, where do you want these?"

Everyone turned to see Boq stumble through the door, carrying bags that probably weighed more than he did.

"You can just put them upstairs, dearest," Galinda said, half-distracted by her son.

Boq groaned, but nodded as he stumbled back into the castle and promptly tripped over a chair. "I'm alright," he said to no one in particular.

"Oh, Elphie, Boq and I had the most Ozmazifying time in the shops. We –" A really soft _pfft_ sound came from Kye and Galinda made a face. "Oh, Kye. Say, 'Excuse me'."

Kye filled his cheeks with air and looked up at his mother, not responding.

Glinda sighed. "I'm going to change Kye." She gave her friends a quick wave and walked back into the castle.

Elphaba sighed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Her hand rested lightly on her abdomen, feeling the baby kick.

"Have you thought of any more baby names?" Fiyero asked softly, allowing Elphaba to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I like Korralyn or Esmie for a girl," Elphaba smiled thoughtfully.

"And what about for a boy?"

"I don't think we'll need boy names."

"Why not?"

The green girl chuckled softly and rubbed her stomach. "It's a girl."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"She kicks every time Glinda mentions pink or ruffles or anything girly."

"How do you know those aren't kicks of protest?" the prince chuckled, gently pulling his wife closer and kissing her cheek.

"They're not. She gets excited and keeps moving around for a few minutes."

Fiyero smiled and they sat in silence for a while. "Well, now that we're alone, I finally get to show you what we came out here for."

Elphaba looked up at her husband as he helped her to her feet and led her through the garden.

"Close your eyes," the prince whispered.

"Yero, I'm clumsy enough as it is without having my eyes closed."

"Fae, you trust me, right?"

Elphaba lifted her gaze to meet Fiyero's. "Yes, Yero. Of course I trust you."

The couple looked at each other in silence. Fiyero slowly stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Elphaba sighed and complied with her husband's request. She closed her eyes and felt Fiyero wrap one arm around her waist and continue to lead her through the garden.

"You can open your eyes now."

Elphaba opened her eyes and gasped, seeing a large cherry tree, its branches covered in dark pink cherry blossoms. "Yero, it's beautiful. I've never seen this tree before."

"That's because I never showed it to you before. This tree is… I don't even know how old it is. It's really old. It was planted generations ago. I remember sitting under it when I was a child and just… relaxing."

Elphaba smiled and leaned her head on Fiyero's chest. "It sounds wonderful."

"There's also this tradition. Whenever a new member of the royal family is born, they are brought under this tree and there's this mini ritual service for the parents, godparents, and other close members of the family called a dédicace. It's performed by a priest or a minister. Basically, we promise to be good parents, to raise the child right and to always do what's best for him or her and we're given roses. The mother gets a white rose, the father gets a red rose, and the baby gets a rose bud. Then oil is poured on the baby's forehead and they are officially welcomed into the royal family. At the end, on the bark, a mark is made to represent the new life."

Elphaba took a closer look at the bark and noticed lots of markings on the tree. She counted about fifty or sixty, but there were too many to count. "Wow," she whispered.

"Fae, trust me. We'll be great parents. You'll be a great mother. This tree represents life. So many people have come before us. If they did it, we can, too."

"That was… deep, Yero," Elphaba said, looking up at her husband.

"I have my moments," the prince smiled, pulling his wife into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, a bit breathless (which probably had something to do with the baby pressing against Elphaba's lungs), Fiyero looked up at the tree and plucked a cherry blossom from one branch and gently placed it in Elphaba's hair.

"Cherry," he whispered thoughtfully.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Cherry. That's what we'll name our daughter. Cherry."

The green woman frowned slightly. "You want to name our firstborn child after a fruit?"

"No, not like that. Like a cherry blossom."

"Cherry," Elphaba tried out the name, looking up at the tree.

"Well, my great-aunt's name was Cherria, but I like 'Cherry' for short. Cherria means 'new life', and that's exactly what our child is. A new life."

"I like it. Princess Cherria Tigulaar of the Vinkus."

Fiyero smiled before stepping behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. "It will be our little royal family. We have the dashing prince, the beautiful princess, and our little cherry blossom. Do you like that, Cherria?" Fiyero gently placed his hand on Elphaba's stomach and smiled, feeling Cherria kick. "See, Cherria agrees with me."

"She doesn't even know what you're talking about," Elphaba mumbled.

"Oh, really? Cherria, kick if you agree with me that your mother will make an excellent parent and she should have more confidence in herself."

Cherria gave a really hard kick that made Elphaba cry out and stumble back, but she was quickly caught by her husband.

"Anything else, Fae?" Fiyero asked, gently rubbing Elphaba's stomach.

"No," Elphaba whispered.

"So, you believe me?"

Elphaba paused. "I know I will always be worried about something, whether it be about Cherria or about being a princess or whatever else we have to do, but…" She snuggled closer to her husband. "I know I have you."

"You will always have me, my princess," Fiyero smiled, planting a gentle kiss in her hair. "Always."

"Always," Elphaba whispered, looking up at the tree and smiling as one of the blossoms fell to the ground and landed at her feet.

* * *

**The description that I used for the dédicace (which is French for 'dedication') is similar to a baby dedication or christening. It's not totally like it, but somewhat like it.**


End file.
